I Wanna Be Like You
by M30WHelloKellyM30W
Summary: Hibiki is a new student trying to fit in. She is quiet and is fine with being taking advantage of. What happens when the head of the disciplinary committee? Will she want to change her way for the man she looks up to, or will she stay the same as always?


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the Characters from Hitman Reborn.**

****Please enjoy! Comment and review please!

* * *

><p><strong>Ring, ring, ring<strong>, The bell rang signaling it was time for class. The once crowded hallways were empty. No one dared venture out not knowing what lurked behind each corner. One girl stepped out into the deserted hallway. She was tiny, with black hair in a fashionable bob cut with straight bangs. She stepped onto the tile and looked both ways before taking another step. Though she walked quietly, her steps pattered and were heard lightly throughout the connecting halls.

As she walked, she began to have the strange sense someone was following her. She turned briskly around, to see a tall figure dressed in black with and red band on his shoulder with a small yellow bird nestled in his black hair.

"A-a-ahh… Ummm… ah…" the girl tried to talk to the figure but was too nervous.

"What are you doing in the halls?" the voice rather than ask, demanded.

"Umm…" She raised her hand with a white sheet of paper; "I-I-I don't know where t-t-to go…" she blushed from embarrassment. The boy gave her a quizzically look snatching the paper without a word. The girl flinched taking a step back. The black haired boy looked up at her after reading the paper and glared.

He sighed, "Follow me, don't let this happen again, or I'll bite you to death."

The girl pulled her arms close to her body and shivered. She looked at the boy and nodded as he turned. "S-s-sorry." She said with a bow before racing behind him.

"Uyehara Hibiki." A man in a red chair read aloud.

"Y-y-yes!" The black haired girl answered.

"Welcome to our school, I'm pleased to see you meet our head of the disciplinary committee." The man pointed to the boy that stood behind her. She gulped and nodded. "I hear he does a great job with keeping the peace at this school. If you need help feel free to ask him." The careful principal advised.

"Y-yes Sir!" Hibiki replied.

"I hope you find you classes easily enough. I have told Hibari that you are allowed to be late today, if you happen to get lost, but we do not tolerate tardiness, so be aware in the future." He warned handing her a few pieces of paper.

"Y-yes Sir! Thank you." She said bowing.

"Good luck." He added with a smile.

Hibiki thanked him and turned around looking for the boy, but he was already gone. She frowned and made her way out of the room and into the hall. She looked through the papers and found her schedule, then took the map out and looked to her first class. She walked down the halls, look for the number plate that read, "II-A." She wandered further and further down the hall till she got to the gym. She pulled out her map and flipped it around several times, but she was lost, and no one was in the deadly quiet halls. She sighed and turned back around. She turned down the next corridor she pasted. She walked a few feet, when she heard a voice, "You're going the wrong way." She whipped around and saw a boy with funny looking hair wearing something similar to Hibari.

"Ah-h-h… how do you know?" she looked at him oddly.

"I was told there was a new student today. Class II-A, right?"

She looked at him questioningly before nodding.

"Uyehara Hibiki, right?" the boy asked.

She nodded still not sure what to think of the boy in front of her.

"I'm Tetsuya Kusakabe, Vice Chairman of the Disciplinary Committee." He added proudly. "Follow me, ask one of the students in your class to help you out next time." He advised, as he walked forward. She caught up with his step and followed behind him like a little Duckling.

"Here." He finally spoke, when they got to a door with the right label.

"Th-th-thank you!" she bowed as he walked away. She looked at the door and took a deep breath before entering. When the door opened, everyone on the other side went silent.

"Ah!" the teacher spoke, "There you are." He gestured with his hand for her to enter. "Class this is our new student, Uyehara Hibiki, Please help her out and be nice since she is new."

"Welcome." The class replied in unison.

"H-h-hello." She greeted with a bow.

"Why don't you take a seat next to Yamamoto?" the teacher suggested as a boy stood up to help her find her place.

"Th-thank you." She said bowing before taking her seat next to the boy name Yamamoto.

She sat in that seat observing her new classmates. Seeing as she missed part of the lesson, she tried to figure out and remember names of her classmates, along with noticing characteristics of certain people. Like Yamamoto, who often drifted to sleep throughout the lesson. She also noticed another boy, who had his feet propped up on his desk, his chair leaned back, and he was adorned with rings and other jewelry. After studying various people in the class, the bell for lunch finally rang. People got up and scattered around. Some left the room, some pushed their desks together, some chatted in groups, everyone did their own routine. Hibiki sat at her desk alone until a girl with short orange hair came up to her.

"Hello Uyehara-san. I'm Sasagawa Kyoko and this is Kurokawa Hana." She pointed to a girl standing next to her with wavy hair.

"H-hello Sasagawa-san, Kurokawa-san." Hibiki stood and bowed.

"Hehe." Kyoko giggled, "There's no need to be so formal just call me Kyoko, and you can call Hana, Hana." Kyoko looked at the girl for a moment, "Do you mind if I can you Hibiki?" Kyoko asked to be polite. After the girl did not answer, she added, "We'd like to eat lunch with you. Do you mind?"

Hibiki nodded. "You can call me Hibiki." She answered as she pushed her desk closer to theirs. They talked and got to know one another. Hibiki began to feel a little bit more comfortable knowing that, at least now, she had someone to talk to. Moments later, a group of three boys showed up, two of which she had studied earlier.

"Hello Kyoko-chan" A boy with spiky brown hair greeted.

"Hello, Tsuna-kun." Kyoko returned the greeting with a smile. "This is Hibiki." She pointed out.

"H-h-hello?" Hibiki jumped out of her seat to bow.

"Haha," the boy she knew as Yamamoto laughed, "You're so polite. I'm Yamamoto Takashi. Sorry I didn't get to greet you earlier." He scratched the back of his head smiling. "And this is Gokudera." He pointed to the boy with his arms folded behind him.

"H-hi!" She greeted only tilting her head this time as a form of bowing.

"So what do you think of the school so far?" Yamamoto asked to keep the conversation going.

"It-it's nice." She replied quietly, "It's very quiet in the halls."

Yamamoto laughed, "That's Hibari for you." He continued to laugh. Tsuna coward slightly and Gokudera grew angry.

"Is there something wrong with him?" The new girl asked confused at their reactions.

"That Bastard!" Gokudera clenched his fists, gridding his teeth.

"Sorry?" Hibiki added still confused.

"Haha, Hibari-san, he just really cares for this school. He's a scary guy but he's not all bad." Yamamoto explained with a smile. "He's really helpful when you need him." He laughed recalling all the battles they have been through.

"H-hibari-san." Tsuna began, "He's a really strong guy, but he's hard to get along with, but over all he's good. He just really cares about this school and town."

"So he's loyal?" Hibiki asked.

"Y-yea." Tsuna answered, "He gets annoyed really easily, so whatever you do don't annoy him and you'll be fine." He advised.

"Ok, th-thank you." She smiled at Tsuna for the advice.

The bell rang again, signaling lunch was over. People began to scramble around finding their seats and waited for the teacher to reenter. When the teacher returned, class continued until the day ended.

Everyone gathered their things and got ready go to leaving in groups or pairs. Hibiki, who still only just meet people, walked out of the room by herself after collecting her things and tiding her desk. As she walked out, she watched all the students as the interacted with one another. People in similar outfits as Hibari gestured for students to leave and directed others not to do certain things on school ground. She left the school, not wanting to get in trouble for anything she wasn't aware of and went home.

The next day came, She walked to the school, and everyone was out and about. "So this is what the school looks like before the bell rings." She thought to herself as people ran around and talked loudly to their friends, throwing things and passing papers. She got to school early not wanting to be late, seeing as she was still slightly confused how to get to her classroom. Then like a miracle, she spotted Tsuna, Yamamoto, and Gokudera. "They must be really good friends." She thought to herself again. She slowly walked over to them. They seemed nice enough the other day so maybe they would help her get to the classroom. "Ummm… Hi." She waved her hand lightly.

"Hey! Hibiki!" Yamamoto cheered loudly.

"Hello, Hibiki." Tsuna greeted. Gokudera remained silent.

"Ummm…. Umm… can you show me to the classroom? I still haven't found my way around." She turned red asking such a silly question.

"Of course!" Yamamoto answered for the group.

"Th-Thank you!" Hibiki was grateful.

As they walked the halls, Hibiki began to feel and very strange, strong presence that she had met once before. She looked around the halls but didn't see him. She sighed as curiosity got the best of her. This boy, Who was he?

The next few days, consisted of her asking the few people she knew about Hibari. She found him oddly appealing. There was something she was drawn to about him. It was his presence. He had confidence and superiority, which was something Hibiki always wished she had. Through her whole life, she had been pushed around and ordered to do things, but she never had the courage to order someone else around. She was jealous Hibari had this affect on people, while the most she could do was to be ignored by others.

After she realized what interested her so, the few days after she was determined to get to know him. She wandered the school; she'd come in early and leave late just trying to find a sliver of his presence but found no such luck. Until one day.

Hibiki stayed after late again. She helped clean up the classrooms after school was over, since she had nothing better to and wanted to stay later anyways, some of the kids in her class would ask her to do their duty for them that week saying that they would pay her back for it in some way. Whether they did or not she didn't really care, she just wanted to see him again.

As she was taking out the garbage, she saw a group of boys crowding around a younger boy shriveled on the ground. They began kicking him demanding money. She felt sorry for the boy and worried. She didn't know what to do, except the first thing that came to mind.

"HEY STOP THAT!" She ordered, "BULLYING IS AGAINST THE RULES! IF YOU NEED MONEY SO BADLY GO GET A JOB!" The boys turned to her and glared. Then she realized what she had done.

"So you think you're the boss of me do ya." A boy with a red cap came closer to her.

"N-n-no." she answered as she stepped back.

"Awww, where'd that feistiness go?" He grinned at her.

"G-g-go away! I'm… I'm warning you!" she commanded as she glanced for something to protect herself with.

"Come on." The boy called to her, "You just made me loss my profit for the day. You're gunna have ta pay my back." The boys behind him snickered at Hibiki as she took more and more steps back before hitting a wall.

"I-I don't have any money. LEAVE ME ALONE!" She was screaming now.

"Now now." The boy said with a velvet voice, "Calm down, I won't hurt you…" He licked his lips.

She looked around and saw a bat. She was confused as to what it was doing there, but this could save her so she didn't care. She grabbed it as fast as she could and without thinking swung the bat with all her might.

'BANG!' She heard that bat made contact, except it was metal. She looked up. There he was. The boy she had been looking for all this time. He now stood in front of her. The bat was now resting against a tonfa, Hibari held another up to the boy that had been closing in on her. In relief, Hibiki dropped the bat and slouched against the wall. She sighed deeply.

"Fighting is forbidden on grounds." Hibari growled. "Get lost or I'll bite you to death." He glared as the boys ran away in fear. He turned to the girl behind him and glared as well. Before jumping away, without another word.

"W-w-wait! Wait!" She tried calling after him, but like he had appeared he was gone in a flash. "I didn't get to say thank you." She said aloud as her face fell looking at her feet.

She rushed home after the indecent, mostly because she didn't want to deal with those boys again and quickly fell asleep hoping tomorrow she could find Hibari and give him a proper thanks for saving her.

The next day she searched the school looking for Hibari, she finally decided to try the roof, which she knew was off limits to students, but it was the only place she hadn't checked and her intuition told her he hadn't gone home yet. She climbed the steps and reached for the door opening it quiet. She peered out and saw him, lying there asleep, the wind lightly blowing his dark hair and his bird cuddled against him. She smiled at how cute he was and went to take a step outside. But something stopped her. A hand covered her mouth and pulled her back inside the school. She tried to scream but it was muffled. Soon she heard a familiar voice, 'shhhh'-ing her. She looked up and saw Kusakabe, holding her with his free hand, pointer finger up pressed against his lips to signal, 'Be quiet.' She blinked a second to process what was going on. He released as she did so.

"Wh-wh-what was that for?" Hibiki asked.

"I just saved your life." Kusakabe laughed. "You don't want to know what happens to anyone who wakes up Hibari-san. Be careful next time." He pause a moment before continuing. "What are you doing here anyways?"

"W-w-well… You see… I-I… Well Hibari-san saved me the other day and… and... and I just wanted to say thank you." Her face was very innocent and pure hearted. Kusakube just smiled trying not to let out a laugh.

"Trust me, Hibari's intentions weren't to save you but to save the reputation of the school. You have no need to thank him, he won't accept it anyway." He explained to the cute little girl.

"B-b-but he still did save me whether he meant to or not!" She tried to explain her view.

"Hibari wouldn't like it if you thanked him, just forget about it." He tried to usher her back down the stairs.

"Th-there must be something I can do to show I appreciate what he's done!" She looked at Kusakabe for help.

He sighed realizing he wouldn't get through the thickheaded girl. "You know," He started using his hand to brush back the side of his hair. "I saw you the other day too, why don't you join the Disciplinary Committee?" He looked away and offered, "You can be authoritative when you need to, we need people like you on the force, but don't tell Hibari I suggested it. Go to the committee room tomorrow and join." He added before they reached the bottom of the stairs. "Now get out of here." He pointed his finger in the direction she needed to go. She bowed.

"Thank you!" She ran off down the hall.

The next day came like every other, only Hibiki was extremely excited to go to school. She couldn't get there fast enough and the school day couldn't end any sooner. The minute the bell rang she rushed over to the committee room. There she saw Hibari signing papers and Kusakabe standing over him.

"Umm… h-hello…" She started.

Hibari and Kusakabe looked up from their work. Hibari glared, "What do you want?" He asked clearly annoyed.

"Ummm… well… I'd- I'd like to…." Her voice kept getting quieter and quieter out of nervousness. "P-please… umm… allow me to…" She couldn't get the words out.

"I don't have time for annoying girls like you." Hibari cruelly stated waving his hand for her to go.

"W-WAIT!" She finally regained her voice. "Please allow me to join the Disciplinary Committee. I will work very hard and allow no one to tarnish this school!" She declared with a bow.

Hibari looked at her for a moment before she raised her head to make eye contact with him, which she quickly broke.

"Whatever." He said with a wave of his hand. "You can do the paper work." He ordered seeing as he did not enjoy it.

"YES SIR!" She shot up. She looked over at Kusakabe and smiled. Hibari got up and left the room, while Hibiki took a sit in his original position.

Kusakabe looked at her. "Good job." He congratulated handing her a red band, which she placed on her shoulder.

"Th-thank you." She added as he explained the paper work and she began to work.

The next few days consisted of her doing paper work and wondering the building collecting and handing over certain papers to and from certain people. She was happy she could fill in an important role. Once all the paper work was done, she ventured off to find Hibari to get her next assignment. Again, after checking the entire school, she ended up on the roof. This time when she peered out however he was awake and sitting up from his usually position.

She walked out cautiously. "Umm… Hi-hibari-san?" She called to him.

"Mhmm." He hummed in annoyance as he looked at the cause.

"I-I finished the paper work. What would you like to be done next?" She questioned with a bow.

"Go home…" He ordered.

"Y-yes sir!" she bowed surprised by his answer and left feeling a little disappointed she couldn't do more.

The next day she received more paper work and began to work on it. She finally finished again with a sigh. She got up out of the chair and wandered the halls stopping at a vending machine. She feed the machine money and pressed the button receiving a hot can of coffee. She opened it, breathing it in and sighed again. She thought for a moment a looked and the other options of the vending machine. She spotted some tea and thought to herself. It was beginning to get late but she put more money in and got the tea, wondering around the halls and stopping at the roof again. She entered slowly and saw him lying down. She smiled. 'He'll catch a cold if he stays out much longer.' She thought to herself as she placed the hot tea beside him. 'I hope it's warm when he wakes up.' She looked at him again before leaving the roof and heading home.

Everyday began to form a routine, she'd do the paper work Hibari didn't like to do and before she'd leave, she'd wander up to the roof and leave hot tea for the sleeping Hibari.

One day however, he wasn't there. Hibiki looked around everywhere but he was nowhere to be found. She frowned disappointed. This was all she could ever do for him and she wasn't even able to do it for him everyday. With her head hanging down she began to leave the school. As she walked out of the building, she saw by the entrance a boy standing there clearly from another school. "Umm… excuse." She began to say to the boy. "The school is closed, outsiders aren't allowed please take your leave." She instructed.

"Kufufu." The boy laughed, "Don't worry, I was merely visiting a 'friend'" He gave a smile that made Hibiki shiver.

"Well, no one is at school now!" She stated, "Please take your leave or I'll call the police for loitering."

"Kufufu." The boy laughed, "Of course." He gave that same smile that made Hibiki tremble, as he walked away.

When he was gone, Hibiki couldn't help but collapse. Her legs gave out from the terrible aura that boy gave off. She took a few moments before she was back on her feet and walked home.

Then next day came and Hibiki continued her usual work only to have a hand bang against the desk causing her to jump.

"Who came here yesterday after school hours?"

Hibiki looked up and saw her leader glowing with a murderous aura.

"Ex-excuse me?" She was confused.

Hibari moved his face so it was level to hers. "Someone came here yesterday who?" he was glaring.

"Umm… ummm… I-I don't know. A boy from another school. I-I told him to leave. I-I didn't catch his name." Hibiki explained.

Hibari continued to glare, "Well, what did he look like?"

"Umm… well." Hibiki began to think. Hibari was obviously annoyed and she knew she should tell him but at the same time he was frightening her to the point that she didn't want to say. "H-he… he had dark blue hair and umm…" she was trying to think. "H-his eyes… they… they were different colors." Hibiki saw Hibari clench his fist with anger.

Hibiki was worried and glanced towards the near by Kusakabe, who just shrugged.

"Don't stay here late anymore!" Hibari ordered. "If you have to, do the paper work at home." He glared at the girl.

"Y-y-yes sir!" She jumped out of her seat to bow, still confused about what was going on.

Hibari left with a slam of the door fluming with anger. Hibiki looked at Kusakabe. "Did… did I do something wrong?" She began to pout.

Kusakabe smiled at the young girl. "No, you didn't do anything wrong. You did exactly what you should have done. He just hated that person is all." He clarified making Hibiki feel better. "Well, you better get going." He said looking at the clock. "Don't wander the streets alone at night. It's not good for a young girl like yourself." Kusakabe advised the childish girl.

"Y-yes sir! Thank you!" She replied collecting the few remaining papers and darting off. On her way out, she spotted the vending machine. She place money in and clicked the buttons. Tea came out. She looked around and climbed to the roof. He still wasn't there. She frowned again, leaving it in its usual spot before going. She was about to leave when some grabbed her arm pulling her back and covering her month.

"Kufufu," was that last thing she heard.

When she woke up, she saw Hibari standing in front for the boy with different color eyes.

"Kufufu, You came." He smirked.

"I will bite you to death."

"Oh." He began, "Is cause I took this little girl you ran all the way over here?" He went over to Hibiki and kicked her in the stomach making her cough.

"No one hurts any of the students at Namimori Middle School!" He declared as he ran toward the Blue haired boy with his tonfas out ready for the attack.

Hibiki watched the never ending battled. Sometimes she would scream when she saw the illusions come out not aware that they were illusions.

"STOP IT!" She finally screamed once Hibari got seriously hit in the jaw and was flung backwards into a wall. She got up and ran to him right as Mukuro came in for another attack. Hibari was standing ready for the attack. But Mukuro and Hibari were surprised to see what happened next.

Hibiki managed to run fast enough jumping in between both attacks. She coughed. Hibari looked at her. He was surprised to see three spikes from Mukuro's trident protruding for her stomach. She coughed again. Blood feel into her hands. She looked at the damage done. She began to tremble as the shock over came her. Blood began to leak from the wounds she went to touch it but couldn't. Her eyes were huge from the shock. She turned her head to the culprit. She stared at him for a moment before she coughed in his face. Blood fell from her mouth as he smirked and pulled the trident from her body making her gasp in pain. She felt herself begin to fall.

'What? What just happened? What's going on?' She thought to herself. 'Am…Am I dying? No, I can't be, can I?' She continued to think as she made contact with something. She couldn't see, as the lose for blood distorted her eyesight but she could tell it was Hibari. She couldn't help but smiling. She coughed again. 'I… I didn't get to tell him.' She continued to think for herself. 'All I did was make things worse for him. He only came here for the school. I should have know.' She felt like laughing at herself but the pain was too great and she blacked out.

When she was out, Hibari placed her down in a safe place and glared at Mukuro. "No one hurts the students of Namimori." He spat with venom as he ran towards Mukuro with all his might. "I'll Bite you to death!" He shouted as they continued their fight.

The fight seemed to go on for hours, the sun began to break for a new day as the building broke down and Hibari and Mukuro laid collapsed from exhaustion on the floor.

"I'll bite you to death." Hibari tried to continue with what strength he had left.

Mukuro just laughed unable to move. "You fell for it." He laughed.

Hibari was confused but anger continued to over flow him. Mukuro looked over at HIniki who remained still where Hibari left her as he tried to stand to continue to fight.

"Shall we continue another day?" He mocked as he began to move away.

"Never!" Hibari ran at him and swung his tonfa on Mukuro. But he wasn't there. He had already gone.

"Kufufu." His laugh echoed. "Another day." He continued to laugh.

Hibari gritted his teeth before turning his attention back towards Hibiki. He looked at her. The wounds were gone. Hibari gritted his teeth again knowing he had been ricked. He sighed and grabbed the girl leaving the scene.

'Beep, beep beep' a noise rang in Hibiki's eyes. When she opened her eyes, she was in her room. She shut off her alarm and looked around rubbing her head. "Was… was that a dream?" She asked herself aloud. "B-but, but it felt so real?" She pulled up her shirt examining her stomach where the wounds would have been. She walked out of her room confused and left for school.

Everything was normal. It was like nothing happened but she couldn't deny the fact it felt so real. She wondered the school and went to the Disciplinary Committee's office. She walked in a saw Kusakabe there.

"Umm…?" She began.

He looked over at her. "Hello Hibiki, did you have a good evening?" He asked.

She fidgeted unsure of what to say.

"Umm… is Hibari here?" She changed the subject.

"Mhmm," Kusakabe hummed. "I haven't seen him yet today, but he's been in a bad attitude lately so I wouldn't want to go find him."

Hibiki nodded. "I see."

She spent the rest of the day in a trance se wasn't listening to anyone or anything. When the day ended, she got up and began to walk home, only to turn back. She went to the vending machine getting a drinking and walking up to the roof.

When she got there, she saw him. He had a few cuts a bruises with a few bandages. He was a sleep.

She looked at him and smiled, placing the drink next to him. "Thank you!" She whispered as she placed the drink down she went to stand up, but a hand quickly gripped her wrist and held her there with great force. She stepped back a bit in surprise only to fall down.

"Hi-hibari-sempai!" She exclaimed.

He looked at her and released his hold.

"Go home! I don't like being bothered." He turned to his side.

Hibiki smiled as she sat down next to him. "Thank you for everything you've done for me even if you didn't mean to. It means a lot. I wish one day I could do the same from you. Don't sleep outside too much You'll catch a cold." She advised. She bowed before getting up and leaving. Once she left Hibari sat up and looked at the hot drink next to him. He picked it up and smirked. He opened it taking a long sip from it. "You already have." He huffed, putting the drink down and falling back to sleep.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry there wasn't much lovey dovey stuff but it's Hibari he doesn't love people :P<p>

Sorry if it wasn't the best It didn't quite turn out the way I wanted it to but I think it still came out decent.

If you liked this One-shot please check out my other ones I have a poll about what oneshot i will do next if you'd like me to write one please participate in the poll or pm me. I really hope you enjoyed. Comment please! Bye-Bii


End file.
